Amor y lujuria al limite
by AJ Warth
Summary: Descubre el progreso de un amor peculiar de una pareja de amantes de diferentes edades y las consecuencias que trae sus acciones en las vidas. Se testigo del sexo desenfrenado y del amor de Naruto y Tsunade. Con futuras apariciones de personajes de la serie
1. Chapter 1

Chicos con suerte

Capítulo 1 Nació el amor

Es una noche tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, son tiempos de paz con esfuerzo gracias a la intervención de poderosos y habilidosos shinobi y kunoichi. En estos momentos nos encontramos en un pequeño establecimiento de ramen con el título: Ichirakus Ramen, en este establecimiento podemos ver a dos personas muy conocidas en la aldea, el primero es un chico cabello rubio alborotado, tres extrañas marcas faciales a ambos lados de su s mejillas que eran muy parecidos a los bigotes de un felino, ojos color azul claro y piel bronceada. Su vestimenta consta de un suéter naranja con detalles de azul en los hombros, lleva unos pantalones naranjas y unas sandalias azules. El nombre de este chico es Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de 15 años de edad que mide 1.65 metros de altura.

La segunda figura era perteneciente a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia pálida, su piel es clara y tiene ojos. Su cabello está arreglado en dos coletas que llegan detrás de su cintura y tiene flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Su vestimenta consta de un saco de color verde con el kanji de juego (赌, kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo lleva una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por una amplia y oscura faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos copa E. Lleva sandalias de punta abierta con tacones altos y esmalte de uñas en ambas manos y pies. También usa un lápiz labial de color rosa suave. La mujer es la Godaime Hokage, Tsunde Senju, una hermosa mujer de 46 años de edad, que esconde su verdadera apariencia gracias a un Jutsu de que oculta su verdadera apariencia haciéndola parecer una jovencita de 20 años.

Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable descanso… o mejor dicho la Hokage lo hacía, pues en este momento se encontraba embriagándose de lo lindo, mientras Naruto solo se dedicaba a mirarla debido a que su misión, puesta por la misma Hokage era llevarla a casa al terminar.

¡uah! exclamó de forma placentera al terminar otra de esas copas de sake, mientras en su rostro se podía ver los síntomas evidentes de su ebriedad "sabe el gusto por el sake es bueno ¿pero no cree que ya tomo demasiado? "pregunto Naruto con su rostro recargado en su mano, que estaba recargada en la barra

"pero que estás diciendo, apenas estoy comenzando" respondió la mujer muy contenta dándole unas ¨leves¨ palmadas provocando que el rubio se estrellara en barra

¡Ouch! exclamó al recibir el impacto Poco a poco el chico intento reincorporarse, pero comenzó a sentir como algo extremadamente suave comenzaba a aplastarlo, al levantar la visto se dio cuenta que eran los enormes pechos de la hokage, quien se había quedo casi dormida por el cansancio y la ebriedad.

"NO LO VE… SE LO DIJE" reprochó el rubio haciendo el esfuerzo por cargarla

QUE AUN PUEDO SEGUIR BEBIENDO exclamó solo con su espíritu de ebria al máximo

"viejo… nos retiramos, que pasen buena noche" se despidió el rubio del hombre y su hija, mientras estos le deseaban buenas noches para comenzar a cerrar el loca. La noche continúo y Naruto cargaba como podía a la mujer, todo esto estaría peor si estuviera lloviendo, lo cual no era el caso.

"maldición… de todos los genin tenía que ser yo, el único que no sabe dónde está su casa" se quejó Naruto que hacía a la mujer apoyar su brazo derecho sobre su hombro para hacerla caminar "oye, abuela… ¿podrías indicarme la dirección?" preguntó Naruto haciendo que la rubia levantara el brazo y sonriera señalando en una dirección

"erm… oh si ¡ES AHÍ MISMO! exclamó la desorientada mujer señalando un hotel love

¿PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO? preguntó el rubio "abuela… abuela despierte" mencionó el rubio sin recibir respuestas nulas bien ya que dijo el rubio entrando al lugar con la mujer

" buenas noches mi joven amigo" saludo un hombre ya mayor de complexión delgada y amigable apariencia

" buenas noches quiero una habitación" pidió el rubio "ya veo, sígueme, te daré la mejor habitación de este lugar" mencionó el hombre tomando unas llaves. Después de unos minutos el hombre y el par de rubios llegaron a la habitación, donde el hombre mayor dejo que se vieran una linda habitación.

"bueno, chico mucha suerte" dijo el hombre con una amigable sonrisa " eh ¿Cuánto será por la habitación?" preguntó el rubio

"ha es verdad, yo acostumbro cobrar en el día… es que me gusta ver la cara de mis clientes" exclamó el hombre dejando a Naruto

"descansen" se despidió el hombre dejando a los rubios "bueno… lo mejor será que laaaa..." exclamó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mover a la mujer recueste dijo el chico llegando a la cama

Una vez cerca dejo caer a la mujer, quien al caer en la acolchonada superficie provoco que sus pechos se movieran de forma brusca logrando casi hipnotizar a Naruto quien desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado para después subir las piernas de la mujer a la cama, una vez que logro su trabajo este se dejó caer al lado de la cama muy agotado.

"ella… sí que… es pesada" exclamó el chico muy cansado, una vez que logro recuperarse se levantó para ver a la mujer dormida "bueno… ¿que se supone que deba hacer ahora?" se preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza, mierda y para empeorar las cosas ella se quedó profundamente dormida se quejó el chico

"HEY ABUELA, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE" gritó el chico pero no ocurría nada ¨wow… son… son enormes¨ pensó el chico asombrado por tener el privilegio de ver tan de cerca los enormes pechos de la mujer, mientras una pequeña sonrisa pervertida aparecía en su rostro El rubio lentamente se acercó a la mujer, la rubia dormía de lo más tranquilo al momento en que Naruto acercaba su mano a los pechos de la mujer, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el rubio poso sus manos en los pechos de la mujer, quien se movió un poco asustándolo.

"¡AAAHH! ¡NO ME MATES!" gritó Naruto apartándose de la rubia mientras se escondía detrás de la cama, notando que la mujer seguía dormida "no… no despertó" dijo el rubio asomando su cabeza lentamente "yo… yo" mencionó el rubio muy nervioso mientras se levantaba para repetir la acción

Una vez que las manos de Naruto hicieron contacto con la mujer comenzó a masajear los pechos de la mujer, quien liberaba leves gemidos de excitación al tacto del Uzumaki, quien después de varios minutos de tocar esos enormes monumentos, llevo sus manos a la ropa para liberarlos de esas prendas dejando al aire sus rosados pezones.

" wow… la… la abuela no usa sostén" dijo el rubio admirando los pechos de la rubia, mientras dirigía lentamente sus manos a estos "se… se siente mucho mejor de esta manera" dijo Naruto sonriendo al tener tal privilegio y al parecer no va a despertar, "supongo que no importara si lo hago" mencionó el rubio apartando sus manos del busto de la mujer para lentamente comenzar a quitarle la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda y vulnerable a la vista de cualquiera.

"wow, la abuela tiene un cuerpo hermoso" menciono el ubio apreciando cada detalle del cuerpo en la mujer, el rubio se volvió a acercar a la mujer para llevar sus manos a las piernas de la rubia y levantarlas " así… así que así es como luce una" dijo mirando el área intima de Tsunade ¿me pregunto si lo que decía el libro de Kakashi sensei será verdad? Lentamente Naruto separo las piernas de la mujer y acerco su boca a la vagina donde comenzó a pasar su lengua ah gimió Tsunade entre sueños mientras su rostro se ponía un poco colorado, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, mientras una extraña y agradable sensación la invadía, al bajar su vista noto que estaba completamente desnudo mientras una cabellera rubia se encontraba en un lugar donde no debía estar

"¿OYE QUE HACES? preguntó sobresalta cerrando sus piernas atrapando el rostro de Naruto, mientras la fuerza en las piernas de la mujer hacían que el rostro del chico tomara una forma graciosa, sus mejillas se miraban hinchadas, sus ojos estaban blancos y reflejaban miedo y su boca era similar a la de un pescado

"por favor… no me mates" suplicó el rubio con mucho miedo, mientras la sonrojada mujer se le quedaba mirando fijamente La mujer abrió las piernas liberando al chico que decidió hacerse hacia atrás como una medida de seguridad, pasaban los minutos y ninguno decía nada, hasta que Tsunade decidió tomar la palabra.

"realmente me desesperas… ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a pasar mirándome de esa manera?" preguntó la mujer aun recostada mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido

"Eh… Erm…. Yo" exclamó un poco confundido, mientras dos pequeñas líneas de sangre bajaban por su nariz

" lo que quiero decir es que… has tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerme algo, pero el tiempo que estuve fingiendo estar dormida, solo sentí tus caricias" exclamó desviando la mirada del chico

"bueno… es que yo" exclamó Naruto con cierto nerviosismo, hasta que Tsunade noto algo que le llamo mucho la atención

" debo admitir que me preocupaste por un momento, pero al parecer tus pensamientos aún son los de un niño" dijo la mujer que puso de pie y una vez que estuvo cerca le bajo los pantalones al chico, corroborando su curiosidad

"pero mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí dijo asombrada al ver el erecto y grande miembro del chico

" eh… espera abuela ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Naruto en shock por las acciones de la mujer

" oye… espera un segundo" pidió el rubio con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza al ver como la mujer abría su boca y engullía su pene " hmhmhmh "rió la mujer al ver la timidez del chico ante tales situaciones

"espera… si sigues así… si sigues así yo" dijo de forma corta el chico "uuuaaa " exclamó el chico liberando una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de la mujer Tsunade se separó del chico con una cara de satisfacción, para que al momento de abrir su boca de esta comenzara a caer el semen de esta, el cual dejaba caer en su mano.

¨esto es demasiado… ¿alguna vez se masturbara?¨ se preguntó la mujer sin dejar de ver a Naruto que no podía dejar de respirar de forma agitada, lentamente la mujer se levantó y se paró frente a Naruto quien levanto la mirada y observo a Tsunade tomando sus pechos con ambas manos

"bueno… espero que estés listo, porque esto, está por comenzar" declaró la mujer con una sonrisa

"Esta noche, este cuerpo te pertenece" dijo Tsunade haciendo una pose muy sexy, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se encorvaba un poco haciendo ver más grande su busto "y puedes hacerle…" dijo de forma pausada, para acercarse a uno de los oídos del rubio" lo que quieras" termino diciendo con una sonrisa, mientras los ojos del chico se volvían corazones

"lo… ¿lo dices enserio?" pregunto el chico con un poco de saliva que comenzaba a derramarse de su boca

"anda no seas tímido" al decir esas palabras el chico se lanzó contra la rubia enterrando su cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras Tsunade usaba sus manos para tomar ambos atributos y pegarlos a la cabeza del chico provocando risa en la mujer

"ahora… pongamos manos a la obra" declaro la rubia Naruto se separó de la mujer que no paraba de sonreírle al ver lo inocente que podía resultar, pues sus acciones solo iban a sus pechos. "parece que te gustan mucho… ¿Por qué no comenzamos frotándolos? " preguntó la rubia atrapando las manos de Naruto mientras las dirigía a su busto y lo hacía masajearlo

" abuela ¿crees que yo? "preguntó un poco tímido el chico" ¿crees que pueda probarlos? preguntó Naruto sin dejar de ver los suculentos monumentos de Tsunade

"pero si te acabo de decir que puedes hacerme lo que quieras" respondió Tsunade dando leves caricias al pene del rubio, Naruto agradeció y llevo su boca al pecho derecho el cual comenzó a lamer, provocando gran placer en la Godaime

"eso es… lame mis pezones, usa tu lengua " pedía la rubia " en verdad eres bueno en esto" elogió la rubia

Los minutos continuaron entre ambos y la rubia separo a Naruto de sus pechos para empujarlo a la cama y lentamente agacharse a la altura de su miembro, el cual atrapo entre sus pechos mientras daba pequeñas lamidas a este " uu" gimió el chico ante las caricias y tratos de la mujer

"abuela" llamó el rubio haciendo que la mujer se separara y comenzara a masturbar al chico

"No puedo resistirlo… Naruto… te quiero dentro de mí "pidió la Senju separándose el rubio y dándole la oportunidad de comenzar la acción, mientras ella llevaba su mano derecha a su vagina y comenzaba a estimularse y liberando sus fluidos

" ¿estas segura abuela? "preguntó Naruto mirando como la mujer se daba la vuelta y se recostaba de espalda en la cama, mientras tomaba sus piernas dejando la entrada de su vagina abierta para el chico "estoy segura que lo deseas tanto como yo, no me hagas esperar por favor… date prisa" pidió Tsunade con algo de angustia

" bien…" respondió Naruto usando su mano derecha para tomar su pene y meterlo de forma lenta a la mujer "estoy entrando" dijo el chico penetrando de forma lenta a la mujer

"uuaaahh" gimió la mujer sintiendo como el chico se abría paso dentro de ella, hasta que dejo de sentido que este se detuvo

"estas… estas adentro" dijo Tsunade " esto… esto es genial Dattebayo " exclamó Naruto muy excitado

" tu pene se siente… excelente "declaró la rubia con su rostro rojo

" AH… AH… AH… SIGUE "pidió la rubia mientras Naruto se movía dentro de ella, causando placer mutuo en sus cuerpos

"NARUTO… ERES… ¡ERES TAN BUENO! NO… NO TE DETENGAS "pedía mientras el rubio la recostaba de lado y sujetaba su pierna al momento en que penetraba una y otra vez a la Hokage La excitación era demasiada entre ambos, Tsuande se recostó de espalda y el rubio apoyo sus manos en los enormes pechos de la mujer, quien tenía su lengua de fuera debido al placer. "Naruto… Naruto… estas… estas muy adentro" mencionó con una voz muy excitada " Abuela… estas muy mojada y caliente por dentro "dijo el rubio penetrándola cada vez con más fuerza, el chico quito sus manos de los pechos y los dirigió a las piernas de la mujer las cuales alzo en el aire mientras las estocadas se volvían más salvajes

" ¡ON NO! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS!" exclamó el chico dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Tsunade que aun tenia las piernas levantas "¡aahh! "exclamó el apunto de terminar, pero Tsunade lo detuvo usando una extraña técnica que le evito correrse

" ¿Qué ocurrió? " preguntó confundido

"no, no… aun no " dijo divertida la Senju, que hizo a Naruto sentarse en la esquina de la cama, mientras ella se volvía a meter el pene del chico, dándole la espalda al rubio, mientras este le tomaba por los pechos y usaba sus caderas para penetrarla

" Abuela… te juro que ya no puedo resistirlo, ¡AAHHH! " exclamó Naruto liberando una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la rubia, que sintió como poco a poco el semen se abría paso dentro de ella

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se separaron mientras Tsunade usaba sus dedos para abrir su vagina.

"vaya Naruto… con la experiencia que tengo, es la primera vez que alguien deja tanto dentro de mi" mencionó la mujer ¨creo que lo subestime pensando que era solo un niño, pero a la hora de tener sexo con el creí que iba a desmayarme¨ pensó la rubia

" ¿Oye que haces?" preguntó Tsunade, mirando a Naruto que no paraba de ver su vagina

"¿Enserio? Déjame ver "pidió el rubio muy emocionado "WOW ESTA CASI LLENO" exclamó emocionado el chico

"Realmente dejaste mucho dentro de mi… ¿acaso planeabas embarazarme?" preguntó la oji marrón de forma burlona

"no te preocupes, tomare totalmente la responsabilidad" dijo el chico sin dejar de ver su logro

"¿¡Eh!? "exclamó completamente confundida la rubia " Na… Naruto no hagas ese tipo de bromas por favor "exclamo nerviosa y avergonzada por las palabras del chico

" pero… yo sé que si un hombre deja su semen aquí, , la mujer debe darle un bebe" dijo el chico metiendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Tsunade

"Na… Naruto… espera un momento "pidió la rubia sintiendo excitación

" No te preocupes " dijo el chico tomando a Tsunade de la manos mientras la sentaba sobre su miembro al momento en que lentamente la volvía a penetrar

" la mayor parte del semen sigue dentro de ti, pero por que no te doy un poco más para estar seguros " mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa, ante la nerviosa Senju

" Naruto… tra… tranquilo " pidió un tanto nerviosa

" quiero que des a luz un niño sano "respondió el oji azul con una sonrisa, mientras penetraba con fuerza a Tsunade, quien soltó un gran gemido

" yo quería saber que se sentía hacerlo, nunca espere que me tocaría hacerlo con la mujer que me robo el corazón" soltó el rubio dejando a la mujer en shock " ¿qu… que cosas dices? " preguntó la Senju muy excitada

"es la verdad… desde que te conocí abuela, siempre tuve sueños como estos, ahora gracias a ti… logre mi mayor sueño "dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Tsunade no sabía que decir con dichas palabras

"aunque yo te…. Te llegara a aceptar… soy… soy demasiado mayor para ti" se quejó la rubia mientras el chico la envestía una y otra vez "eso… eso no me interesa, yo… yo creo que te amo abuela "respondió el chico dejando si habla a la rubia

" esto no puede ser… este niño… este niño me ama sobre todo… y está dispuesto a aceptar el todo, yo… jamás pensé que esta noche terminara… así¨ pensó la mujer con los resientes hechos ¨el… el en verdad trata de… EMBARAZARME¨ pensó la rubia con la lengua de fuera debido a la excitación de sentir las manos del chico en sus pezones retorciéndolos mientras la penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez

" Hey tranquilízate… esto no puede uummm no pudo continuar" al ser interrumpida por sus gemidos ¨cómo es posible que me deje tratar así por este chico¨ pensó comenzando a desesperarse, mientras su mente las manos de Naruto le hacían disfrutar el masaje a sus pechos, los cuales eran de forma circular

"Abuela "llamó el rubio, haciendo voltear a la mujer, mientras este usaba su lengua para jugar con la de la rubia ¨si sigue así… lo más probable es que me convenza de convertirme en su mujer¨ pensó Tsunade disfrutando de los tratos del muchacho

¨ abuela… estoy por terminar de nuevo" avisó el rubio con su voz cortada ¨puedo… puedo sentir como su semen comienza a salir y aun así Naruto kun no se detiene¨ pensó la rubia mientras de nuevo el semen se abría paso "aahh… dime… dime que ya estas satisfecho… por favor " pidió la mujer que sudaba después de una sesión de sexo tan intensa

" pero que dices abuela… esto apenas es el principio" mencionó el rubio regresando a su envidiable situación donde continuo envistiendo a la mujer ¡Esto me encanta Dattebayo! exclamó el rubio colocando a Tsunade en una posición de cuatro patas al momento en que apretaba con fuerza el trasero de la Senju

"esta… está bien Naruto kun… me rindo seremos pareja… pero… dame todo tu semen… quiero criar a nuestro hijo" exclamó la rubia con una expresión de felicidad y cansancio

" aaa ¡ABUELA!" gritó el chicó liberando por última vez la carga de semen, mientras Tsunade caía rendida a la cama y Naruto caía a su lado con una sonrisa Los minutos pasaron y ambos solo se podían ver en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, la mujer lentamente se acerco al chico y le beso los labios con mucho amor.

"fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida…" dijo la rubia separándose del chico "pero si queremos que nuestra relación funcione te diré unas cuantas cosas" dijo la Senju

" ¿Qué clase de cosas abuela? "pregunto el chico para en ese momento recibir un coscorrón "¡auch! ¿Oye eso por que fue? " preguntó un poco molesto

" si voy a ser tu novia, no me llamaras abuela, me llamaras por mi nombre" respondió molesta recibiendo un esta bien de Naruto "numero dos… si son mentiras lo de la responsabilidad de mi futuro embarazo, juro que te corto el pene y las bolas y te las hago tragar en un licuado" amenazo la Senju dejando en blanco del miedo a Naruto" y numero tres… ¿estas seguro que me quieres contigo? "preguntó Tsunade con un tono deprimido

"claro que si Tsunade chan… "dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la mujer por como la llamo "desde que te mire pensé que eres muy hermosa y siempre me has estado cuidando cuando termino herido, pero para mi, el momento mas importante que atesoro, es cuando decidiste ser la Hokage y be diste el beso de agradecimiento" explicó el chico, haciendo llorar a la mujer

" pequeño rubio, bobo… yo también te amo" respondió besando de forma sorpresa al chico, al separase ambos juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus manos, para después caer profundamente dormidos, después de una noche como la que tuvieron

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente y sentía fuertes brazos alrededor de ella por detrás, Tsunade inmediatamente se acordó de os recuerdos de la noche anterior, pasaron por su mente en una carrera, por lo que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal.. Lo recordaba todo ... La oferta y la conexión de sus labios, sus lenguas se entrelazan para luchar por el dominio. La sensación de sentirse llena por dentro y la experiencia de victoria por declararse su amor. Tsunade se estremeció como si alguien de repente corrió un cubito de hielo por la espalda. Las caricias sin experiencia de un hombre con hambre de carne, y el placer innegable de ser tan absolutamente deseada. Tsunade no tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber cuyos brazos que se encontraba. Después de todo, ella había estado todo la noche con el en esta habitación. El hombre detrás de ella, que la sujetaba como si él pensara que desaparecería si la dejó ir, apretó su agarre sobre ella, apretándola contra él aún más. El sonido de su voz la hizo a Tsunade temblar .

"Buenos días." Su voz hizo sentrise bien. Por lo tanto, ella respondió.

"Buenos días ..." su voz era suave y esperaba que su amante se diera cuenta ... Él apretó los labios en la nuca de su cuello, y ella podía sentir su sonrisa en ella. "Usted sabe... Creo que te amo más que ayer." La declaración de Naruto causó una alegría inmensa sobre ella.

"Me alegra oir eso" Menciono Tsunade mientras se volteaba para ver a su novio con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se recostó en su pecho y pudo sentir el clor de su cuerpo acompañado de los latidos de su corazón

"Y ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Naruto con un tono muy tranquilo

"Bueno creo que llegare tarde al trabajo en vista de que ya es de dia y no tengo idea de la hora que es…..Pero eso no me preocupa..ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento" explico tsunade mientras hacia pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho de naruto

"Te parecerá tonto oir esto pero me alegra decir por fin que tengo novia..y no solo eso..la mas sexy y poderosa ninja de konoha" Dijo Naruto besando la cabeza de tsunade haciéndola reir

"Bobo eso no me parece tonto….eres muy tierno, además si tu te sientes asi por mi, imagínate mi situacion. Tengo después de muchos años un novio….. y además es muy apuesto, encantador y sobre todo me ama ¿verdad?" Pregunto ella con un poco de angustia

"Con locura Tsunade" Dijo Naruto con toda seguridad y lo confirmo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que le encantan…ese pequeño beso se convitio en una mas largo…y otro….en lo que termino en una batalla de lenguas para encontrar quien dominaba la situacion. Cuando no podían aguantar más la respiración se separaron

"Entonces que te parece un poco de sexo mañanero?" Pregunto naruto muy entusiasmado en espera de una respuesta afirmativa "Me encantaría cariño… pero tengo que volver al trabajo aunque si gustas porque no vienes a mi casa cuando haya terminado" Dijo Tsuande con una sonrisa

"Suena bien para mi….¿emm tsunade? Pregunto naruto un poco avergonzado "Sucede algo Naruto?" Esta tdo bien?" Dijo Tsuande mientras se volvia a poner su ropa. Era difícil para ellar encontrarla por toda la habitación.

"Nuestra relación es secreta?" Cunado naruto dijo eso muchas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de tsunade "¿Cómo seria tomado por los ciudadanos de la aldea? ¿Narto se meteria en problemas? ¿Qué pasa con lo que sus amigos pensarían? O sus amigos? ... ¿Ella incluso tiene amigos?" Para tsunade era una situacion delicada

"Por el momento creo que si…aunque pienso que necesitamos los dos tener a una persona en quien confiar para contar nuestra situacion..si no fuera asi ten por seguro que no aguantaríamos las ganas de contar como felizmente estamos juntos" Dijo ella mientras se formaban pequeños corazones en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2 En un sueño part 1

Chicos con suerte

Hola lectores muchas gracias por las visitas. Qusiera dar algunas aclaraciones en la obra, primero no se va a explorar muy a fondo el mundo ninja de la serie por ahora. Hay demasiadas historias con esa temática. Y también mi forma de escribir no es la mejor asi que perdonen si existen algunos errores en la escritura. Ahora en esta ocasión se presenta un ligero avance de la pareja anterior y el contenido se sube de tono. Les agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews y las sugerencias son bien aceptadas.

Cap 2 En un hermoso sueño parte 1

En el mundo hay muchas parejas de diferentes edades, pero a veces el destino tiene preparado otros planes para una mujer muy madura y joven muchacho. Se convirtieron en amantes, en su necesidad y más importante se convirtieron en su amor. Echemos un vistazo

Tsunade una mujer de 43 años, líder de la aldea de la hoja y se preocupa por sus ciudadanos. Debido a esto no pudo dedicarse a su propia felicidad por mucho tiempo. Le encante mucho el sake. Despues de empezar una relación sentimental y sexual con su joven amante se ha vuelto mucho mas feliz y despreocupada. Le encante hacer enloquecer de placer a su muchacho

Naruto un joven que le encanta el ramen y su trabajo como ninja de la aldea. Portador del kyubi (demonio zorro) Su mayor sueño es convertirse en el futuro líder de la aldea de la hoja. Ama con locura los pechos de su mujer y su parte favorita es lamer su jugosa vagina hasta hacerla gritar su nombre. Desea mucho tener un hijo con ella.

Bueno entonces no importa como lo veas, esta peculiar pareja son amantes. Cuando todo comenzó ellos dos sabían que su relación debería ser secreta para que no generara problemas con su aldea. Estaba muy mal visto que la líder de la aldea tuviera una relación con uno de sus ninjas joven. Podría esto ser un motivo para generar problemas en su relación. Pero ambos lo resolvieron con dos cosas su amor y su poderosa fuerza sexual. Ellos eran unos perfectos compañeros sexuales La joven pasión de naruto y su lívido como fuego. Tsunade su apetito sexual que había suprimido muchos años eran una perfecta combinación

Todo el dia y toda la noche, dia tras dia, ellos tenían sexo como conejos

La casa de tsuande era una residencia muy grande en un pacifico vecindario. Pero esconde el nido de amor de tsunade y naruto. Se ve como una pequeña casa en un cuento de hadas pero ese lugar es donde los dos amantes dia y noche, se entregan al deseo y placer. Buenos veamos como son las cosas

El ritual de la mañana comienza con tsunade abriendo sus ojos en su comoda cama y junto a ella su amado novio se encuentra durmiendo.

"Buenos días mi amor" ella dice en su mente mientras gira las sabanas hacia abajo "Y buenos días a ti también" la pijama de naruto que solo es un pantalón anaranjado, tsunade aprecia un gran bulto que esta exageradamente palpitando. Como si tuviera un buen sueño

"Wow incluso después de que el se vino demasiado dentro de mi anoche, su pene aun parece potente, bueno tendre que relajar a mi amado" ella piensa con una mirada pervertida. Con cuidado de no despertar a naruto, tsuande baja un poco mas las sabanas y luego sus pantalones

"eheh, como siempre es un maravilloso pene" De un color bastante rosado que se pega encima de su estómago, a pesar de que todavía está creciendo la longitud sobrepasa los 15 cm "Bueno entonces es hora de participar"

"ham" ella chupa hacia su barra de acero pero a la vez flexible "twitch twitch" esta muy palpitante en su boca "mmu uun uun nfu ofu" tsunade comienza amorosamente a lamer tragar y succionar el increíble pene de su amante

"spulrt gulp" ni siquiera un minuto después su semen caliente sale disparado

"Ahh es tan delicioso el primer trago de leche caliente por la mañana" dijo tsuande feliz pero luego se dio cuenta de que su pene aun seguía duro parece que solo una vez no bastara para calmarlo "Bueno no es ninguna molestia hacer esto una vez mas"

"uhn si justo ahí" firmemente agarrando su palpitante erección, ella lo guía hacia su entrada. Ella se encuentra realmente empapada ahí abajo por sus jugos, su previa felación hizo naturalmente su trabajo.

"AHH AHHHH" Solo por ponerlo un poco dentro de ella, se vino ligeramente. "Dios aun me hace tener orgasmos con solo ponerlo" ella pensó El pene caliente está temblando y temblando dentro de su vagina. Ella levanta su pecho alto y lentamente comienza a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo

"UN N UN UN" Ella saborea el pene de su novio temprano por la mañana mientras rítmicamente mueve sus caderas. La joven barra de su amante llenaba su coño, cada vez que la cabeza de su pene besa ligeramente la entrada a su vagina, ella tiene un pequeño orgasmo.

"Ah esta pene, este increíble pene me encanta" pensaba tsunade, con la compatibilidad sexual que tenían, cada vez que el pene de naruto se deslizaba dentro de ella, una nueva ola de placer recorria todo el ser de tsunade.

"Uh… Amor?"

"Buenos días naruto…ahh ya estas despierto?"

"Ehh..eh" aun medio dormido naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia como de costumbre , sus caderas hacían movimientos salvajes en su propia voluntad.

"AHH AH AHH AH NARUTO ESPERE" Ella estaba abrumada por los poderosos golpes de su todavía medio dormido amante "muy rudo esta mañana ahhh ahh AHH AHHHH"

"Cielos tiene una cara adorable pero es una bestia salvaje cuando de sexo se trata" sin tiempo que perder, ella conocio sus movimientos salvajes con sus propias caderas. Los sonidos de sus caderas chocando mutuamente se escuchaban a través de todo el dormitorio, seguido de los ecos de las respiraciones descontroladas.

"Ya casi" su cuerpo sentía el cercano clímax, tsunade comenzó a moverse mas rápido "MEE….DIOSSS ME VENGOOOOO ME VENGOOOOOO" al mismo tiempo que su vagina se convulsiono de placer, el pene de su novio descargaba su caliente semen dentro de su útero dejando su vagina completamente llena y satisfecha

"Eso fue increíble"

"Ohh? Tsunade?"

"Finalmente despiertas mi pequeño dormilon" Tsunde le acaricia sus mejillas y le planta un beso en sus labios

"Siempre despertándome de la mejor manera…Te amo tanto"

"Yo mas naruto"

"Amor debemos irnos a trabajar" Dicho esto empezaba su rutina diaria del trabajo. Naruto preparando su vestimenta de ninja y tsunade tomaba una ducha para tener un poco de relajación antes de hacer una jornada de 9 horas. Los dos amantes llevaban una relación de 6 meses desde su primera vez. Naruto guardo en secreto su relación con su novia, solo una persona fue digna de saber sobre ellos y para naruto, sasuke había sido digno. En cuanto a tsuande ella le dijo a su fiel amiga y asistente shizune.

"Amor ya me voy, vuelvo en la tarde"

"Espera naruto" Tsunade sale rápidamente de su baño toda desnuda y empapada "Antes de que te vayas tengo que darte una buena despedida"

"OH asi que de eso se trata, entonces hazlo" Naruto le sonríe y besa. Tsunade baja hacia sus pantalones le quita el cinturón y desliza toda la ropa inferior de naruto

"Tsunade eres la mejor haciendo esto" Naruto gemia mientras su novia se encontraba ocupada lamiendo su pene. Tsubade siempre pensaba en satisfacer a su joven amante. Rápidamente el pasillo de la casa se convertia en un lugar de gemidos y succiones obscenas. Sin ninguna interrupción, la boca de tsunade comía descaradamente el pene de naruto

Tsunade con el tipo de lengua que tiene , le era fácil llegar a penetrarel agujero de la uretra de naruto. "Ahh ahh" Naruto empezó a respirar pesadamente, la técnica de felación de tsunade era increíble. El ataque de la lengua hacia su pene provoco que saliera los primeros disparos de semen en su boca, pero como era de esperarse tsunade siguió con su labor. Cada momento que pasaba los sonidos de succion y lamidas se hacian más fuertes

Habilmente rodando su lengua alrededor del glande succionando el líquido que salía de su pene. Ella empujo su gran barra a través de su garganta succionando furiosamente, no taardo mucho para que una gran descarga de leche llenara el estómago de tsunade

"Eso fue refrescante y delicioso" Dijo ella mientras lamia los pequeños rastros de semen de su novio

"Buena chica" Dijo el acariciando el pelo rubio de ella. Luego de no dejar rastro sobre el pene de naruto. Tsunade se despidió depositando un beso de lengua en su amado. Ella nunca le diría pero la razón por la que lo quiere satisfacer es porque no quiere que el la olvide y la deje por una mujer mas joven y bonita que ella.

"Te amo tsunade" Esas palabras hacían en tsunade un efecto tranquilizador y placentero.

En la espera de su amado, era una tortura para los dos tener que esperar a la llegada del otro. A pesar de que acababan de verse esta mañana y aprovecharon sus cuerpos. Antes del mediodía, la necesidad volvió, una vez que te entregas a la pasión del sexo desenfrenado no hay vuelta atras. Ellos anhelaban el cuerpo del otro. Pensamientos como "quiero ir acasa"o "ven a mi porfavor" llenaron la mente de los dos. Ni siquiera la masturbación en su trabajo pudo hacer que se calmaran.

"Slam"El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuerte. Tsuande corrió hacia el pasillo principal "Kyahhh" De repente ella es empujada hacia abajo "Lamer lamer" "Chupar chupar" "OHHH SIII SIIIIIIII" Ella estaba perdida en el placer por como su novio destrozaba su coño "AHH SU LENGUA ES LA MEJOR" Ella deja escapar un suspiro dulce mientras sus caderas tiemblan y si, la mujer madura sabia que tenia que hacer cuando su novio llegara a casa, estar completamente desnuda para el

"ME CORROOOOO" La bienvenida a casa es siempre lo mejor concluyo Naruto

"AHH AHHHHH SIIII AHH AHHHHHH TE AMOOOOOO" tsunade no puede pensar en otra cosa queno sea sexo. Su mente se torno negra, oleadas de placer invadieron su cuerpo como pequeñas descargas de electricidad "MAS SI DAME MASSS SIIII SIIIIIIII SIIIIIII LO AMOOOOOOOO" Cuando tsunade soltó las ultimas silabas naruto descargo todo su esperma que venía acumulando desde el mediodía.

"Estoy en casa amor"

"Ahee….. Bienvenido" Perdidos en la memoria persistente, permanecieron tirados en ese pasillo por un rato

Luego de unos 10 minutos Naruto se encontraba esperando su almuerzo que cocinaba su novia. Naruto a partir del 3 mes de novios le pidió a tsunade que siempre se pusiera solo un delantal cuando cocinara. Ella felizmente accedió y para hacerlo más divertido ,modifico las palabras delanteras de su delantal. "Coje a su cocinera"

Tsunade estaba feliz pensando en todas las descargas de semen que su amante le había depositado. "Debemos seguir intentando, él debe embarazarme" De repente por detrás unas manos muy fuertes abrazaron sus caderas sus caderas

"Mi diosa" Naruto inhala el olor dulce proveniente de su amada y luego con su de nuevo erecto pene que hacia bulto en sus pantalones. Se frota contro las voluptuosas nalgas de su novia. Sus manos masajean obscenamente sus pechos expuestos. "Oh siento algo de calor en mi pecho" Tsunade fingio inocencia. Naruto consumido por la pasión no se hiba a detener, después de todo el cuerpo de tsunade esta cubierto por un delantal nada mas.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo mas, después de acariciar todo su cuerpo, dejo caer sus pantalones y penetro su coño por atrás. Las nalgas de tsunade temblaron, pero como si nada pasara, tsunade continuo usando el cuchillo de la cocina

"Ohh ahhh… dios tsunade"

"No tadavia naruto" Ella respondio mientras cantaba una melodía tratando de terminar de cocinar" Tengo que mejorar entonces" Naruto sonrio ante el reto. Gradualmente los movimientos de naruto se volvieron mas salvajes, sus golpes se volvieron mas poderosos, cada vez que las nalgas bien definidas de tsunade chocaban con las jóvenes caderas de naruto, un hermoso eco se escuchaba por la cocina

"UHH UHH" Los hombros de tsunade empezaron a temblar. Luego como las caderas de su novio comenzaron a golpear mas fuerte una y otra vez como el sonido de un tambor. Tsunade finalmente dejor escapar los gritos de una mujer en frenesí sexual

"AHHHH SIIIIIIIIII DAMEEEEE MASSSS SIIIIII" Sin poder continuar cocinando, ella deja salir gritos adorables mientras su amante la taladra "AHEEEE AHEEEEEEEEE" Sus pechos saltaban y se balanceaban . Ella gritaba "SIIII NARUTO TU PENE…NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TU….PENEEEEEEEEE" Llorando de felicidad ell conocio la fuerza del pene de naruto.

Toda la fuerza que le quedaba a tsunade fue hacia sus rodillas, su cuerpo cuelga sobre el borde del fregadero. Aunque el sudor de ambos gotea sobre la estufa, ellos seguían teniendo sexo "AMOR ME CORROO ME CORROOO" "DEJALO SALIR AHHH, DISPARALOOO EN MI VIENTRE" Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro hasta colapsar

Luego de recuperarse de esa ronda de sexo rudo la feliz pareja se disponía a comer. Y la conversación fue normal, ambos describían con detalle lo que habían realizado durante el dia. Podria decirse que estaban apoyando en todo a la otra persona. Naruto le encataba mimar mucho a su novia "Aquí mi amor di ahhn" "No amor tu di ahhn" "Tengo una idea, al mismo tiempo"

"Ahhn" Cada tarde es lo mismo, que rara pareja de enamorados. Mientras se alimentan entre ellos. Sus pies estaban divirtiéndose en la entrepierna del otro. Naruto frota sus pies en el vello púbico de su novia. Tsunade por su parte acaricia el pene de su novio con sus pies. Despues de mucha practica su técnica se ha vuelto tan buena que no es raro para ellos lograr tener un orgasmo mientras comen.

"Gracias por la comida" Sonrien como unos tontos.

Despues de su rara pero satisfactoria comida, la pareja se dispone a descansar en su sofá. Acurrucada tsunade sobre el cuerpo de naruto, no tardo mucho en que empezaran las caricias en todo su cuerpo de parte de su joven amante. Para los dos esta relación era perfecta y hermosa.

"Sabes algo amor"

"¿Qué sucede Tsunade?"

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Veras por la tarde antes de venir a casa compre una lencería muy sexy que estoy seguro que te volverá loco. Eso incluye un bonito traje de enfermera, asi que mi paciente se divertirá"

"Dios tsunade te amo, pero creo que me vas a matar de tanto sexo que tenemos. Llevo la cuenta y en estas últimas 2 semanas hemos tenido sexo 67 veces"

"Wow tanto asi, pero eso es algo bueno"

"Algo bueno"

"Se muy bien sobre nuestra situacion actual. Una mujer vieja como yo no debería sentirse asi. Pero ahora estoy con la persona que amo y quiero darle a esa persona un hijo"

"Tsunade un hijo seria hermoso pero eso afectaría tu posición como hokkage"

"Lo se pero si afrontamos esto juntos estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien para los dos".


	3. Chapter 3 En un sueño part 2

Chicos con suerte

Cap 3 En un sueño 2da parte

El postre es, por supuesto, los jugos de amor de cada uno. Dentro de la casa, los dos amantes siempre están desnudos de la cintura para abajo.

les gusta llegar a la posición 69 en el sofá para su juego previo Para calmar su excitación de la mesa de la cena, Naruto toma sus jugos de amor de tsunade mientras ella prueba su yogurt blanco

"Suup…suup" "Glup..glup"

"unfu…ahh…uhn" "ssuuuck"

"Cariño si seguimos con esto me tendras mojando todo el sofá" Decia mientras se incorporaba tsunade y le daba un beso en los labios a su amado

"Amor que te parece si termino de lavar los platos, mientas tu te das una ducha" dijo el rubio a su encantadora amante con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y se fue al baño

Mas tarde Naruto ve un letrero en la puerta del baño diciendo en uso. Toc toc ... desde el interior una voz dice "quítate los pantalones y entra" Naruto deja caer sus pantalones y abre la puerta, donde lo está esperando. Las piernas abiertas y el vello púbico negro con sus labios rojos claramente visibles, se encuentran con los ojos azules de su semental

sí, muy bien guapo, usa este coño ... tu coño

Mientras ella dice esto, sus piernas abiertas lo invitan. Respondiendo naruto a su seducción el levanta sus piernas sobre sus hombros sin dudarlo e inserta su vara en su coño.

"siii…justo asi uhmmm"

Por supuesto, Naruto felizmente mueve sus caderas aferrándose a su amante las caderas que no se ajustan a ese cuerpo esbelto siguen entrando y saliendo. Pronto los chorros de semen salen disparados dentro de su coño, pero una urgencia de la naturaleza interviene a naruto.

"Tsunade tengo que orinar"

"Adelante usa este sucio coño como tu retrete orina en mi" Tsunade demasiado alejada de la realidad dijo esas palabras sin algo de vergüenza. Pronto la orina de naruto se mezcla con su semen y comienza a salir de su vagina. Sin duda algo que ella nunca habría imaginado hacer en su vida. Pero naruto tenia ese efecto en ella, hacerla llegar a los limites del placer.

Dejando que su amante orinara dentro de ella, sintió presión en su propia vejiga y otra locura surgio en su mente.

"Naruto también tengo que orinar…me preguntaba si puedo orinar en tu boca?"

"Muy bien…Lo hare ahh"

Sin dudarlo y de una manera cariñosa y ansiosa naruto abrió su boca y pronto tsunade sin poder contenerse mas dejo salir un poderoso chorro. Se podía oir el liquido blanco golpear la cara de naruto. Desde sus bigotes hasta sus labios llenos de orina naruto felizmente trago todo la bebida natural de su novia. Y tsunade al notar esto su cuerpo se estremecio por tener un pequeño orgasmo de felicidad. Su amante era igual o mas pervetido que ella.

"Eso fue agradable..bueno ahora vamos a limpiarnos en la tina" Dijo con una cara enrojecida tsunade. Mientras se acomodan cómodamente en la bañera, el cansancio de todo el día se desvanece.

"Hoy hemos tenido mucho sexo verdad?"

"Sip, pero sabes que todavía puedo seguir" Dijo naruto mientras masajeaba los pechos de su novia

"Me parece perfecto, es bueno saber que puedes seguirme el ritmo ahhhh" Ella fue interrumpida por las acciones a sus sensibles pezones. Pero luego sus manos desendieron a su vientre que mantuvo tocado por un largo rato

"Tsunade, has pensado en como será nuestro bebe?"

"Apuesto como su padre, amable de corazon y con muchas admiradoras, y si es una niña….sera igual de hermosa como tu madre" Ella dio vuelta su cabeza para poder besar con absoluta pasión

Una vez en la regadera….

"Ohhh en donde crees que estas tocando rubio bobo" Obcenamente las manos de su compañero recorrían su cuerpo entero, no dejándola de molestarla. "Es una pervertida manera de lavarme chico malo" Tsunade sonreía por las acciones de su novio

"Bueno no es como si no lo disfrutaras mi diosa" Dijo naruto mientras pasaba la esponja sobre sus piernas haciendo babear toda la parte intima de ella

"En ese caso no te lo dejare tan fácil mi amor" Ella uso sus movimientos ninjas para ahora estar detrás de el y usar sus pezones erectos como esponja en toda la espalda de naruto. Luego usando sus manos agarro el pene erecto de su novio y le dio una sacudida celstial que aseguro que nunca olvidaría. Para naruto lo ultimo que recuerda es el sonido de su semen saliendo disparado

Sin seguir satisfechos una vez más lavaron sus cuerpos y procedieron de nuevo a la tina para tener sexo.

"Splash..splash…..splash….splashhhh"

El sonido del agua haciendo efecto por el movimiento de sus cuerpos chocando.

sus cuerpos se vuelven más ligeros en la bañera, se mueven lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Entran y salen lentamente. Empuja suavemente desde abajo mientras chupa sus pechos.

"Ahnnn….uhmmmm"

Extasiada ella cierra los ojos entregándose a su hombre, no ssolo en cuerpo sino también en alma, y de pronto siente como su utero se llena por la descarga que recibe, Con pequeños rastros de semen visible en la bañera ella le dice a naruto llorando de placer

"Te…amo, Te amo demasiado" El solo le sonríe y le besa su cuello y empieza a pellizcas sus clítoris para demostrar sin palabras su yo también te amo

…

Ahora es tiempo de hacer algo que decidieron con anticcipacion

"Me pregunto si esto asi es?"

"No tengas tanto miedo..estare bien, Ahora es tiempo de afeitarme"" Tsunade sabía que naruto no tenía problema en tener algo de vello púbico, incluso para naruto los vellitos de tsunade le parecían muy sexys. Pero fue decisión de ella afeitarse un poco para su amado, además tenía algo reservado para eso. Naruto procedio poniendo un poco de crema sobre su zona, aunque esta acción hacia que el corazón de ella se acelerara. Cada vez que sus manos esparcían la crema sobre su valle, pequeños gemidos escapaban de ella

Ahora que seguía la parte importante, naruto selecciono una hoja segura y procedio a afeitar. Siguio las indicaciones de su amante y muy cuidadosamente estaba haciendo su trabajo. Cuando el frio metal de la hoja rozaba a tsnade, su vagina comenzó a ponerse muy mojada. Naruto viendo el coño lascivo delente de el y además empezó a notar cierta forma que estaba formándose sobre corte del vello púbico, Empezó a excitarse

"Solo tu puedes ver este corazón de vellos púbicos, Significa que te pertenezco" Tsunade le sonrio muy pervesamente a su novio. Naruto tranquilamente guardo la hoja de afeitar, la crema y acercándose a tsunade le susurro en su oído "No te dejare esta noche dormir Vaciera hasta la ultima gota de esperma que tengo en la vagina que me pertenece y después te follare hasta que te desmayes" Diciendo esto ultimo clavo su pene en su coño

"AHHHHH…UHMMM YESSSSSSS"

Los adorables chillidos orgásmicos de tsunade motivaban a Naruto a empujar mas fuerte.. Despues de su juego de afeitar, tentativamente naruto la llevo a la regadera a lavar el resto de crema, mientras que Tsunade solo pensaba en la increíble sensación de ser cargada desde atrás y ser cogida por una gran vara

"AHHHH HAAAAA YESSSS FUCK MEEEE "

"DIOSS TU COÑOO ME EXPRIME AMOR""

La vagina recién afeitada de tsunade, era asaltada brutalmente por un rosado pene bombeando dentro y afuera de ella, Provocando que casi se desmayara de su excitación.

Los gemidos o mejor dicho gritos hacían eco por las paredes del baño. golpeando despreocupadamente sus caderas.

Él continúa interminablemente violando a su mujer. El excitamiento de la vagina chorreante de tsunade nublaba la cabeza de naruto. Tsunade no pudo mas y llegaba al punto del climax mientas que naruto no para su penetración.

se desploma contra su hombre mientras la corriente continua de su orgasmo deja su cuerpo drenado de toda fuerza.

Su voluptuoso cuerpo tiembla por como Naruto usa sus dedos para igualar lel anterior trabajo manuel que ella había hecho. El clítoris de tsunade fue violado por los mágicos dedos de naruto. Para este punto tsunade babeaba de la excitación su cuerpo constantemente convulsionaba, sus ojos se entrecerraban y su mente se volvia blanca.

Finalmente naruto termina su acelerada velocidad a medida de que su semen se desborda de tsunade por ya no caber mas en su utero. La hora del baño había terminado pero la acción en la cama apenas iba a comenzar

Tsunade fue llevada en brazos a su dormitorio después de todo naruto tenia que recuperar un poco de la conciencia desgastada de su novia para lo que planeaba hacer. Un poco de descanso en su colchón y tsunade parecía que volvia

"Eso fue increíble" Dijo ella con corazones en sus ojos

"Ponte la lencería que te compraste para mi" Dijo naruto sonriéndole mientras salía del cuarto para darle un tiempo para cambiarse. Sin dudarlo tsunade eligio el que le había llamado la atención un conjunto de una sola pieza morado, que le quedaba muy ajustado mostrando mucho de sus peños y con un pequeño cierre para dar acceso a su vagina.

"Tsunade" Naruto llamo desde afuera

"Entra semental"

Bata decir que naruto no dudo en atacar a su novia en ese instante y sumergirse en 4 horas sin parar de placer. Para el final de la ronda sus cuerpos pegados se convulsionan en éxtasis. No pueden dejar de gemir aun sin tanta fuerza que les queda. ¿De dónde viene todo esto? Ella piensa mientras una gran cantidad de semen se vierte en su útero.

Cada vez que se acerca a su clímax, la entrada a su útero se abre con placer, reuniéndose con la punta de su hombre para ayudar a que el semen ingrese.

Sus paredes vaginales se contraen, mientras el semen lechoso golpea dentro de su utero.

Ella se desmaya incapaz de soportar el placer. Finalmente, cuando su cuerpo se desmaya y su vagina se tensa, la última gota de semen fluye

Despues de la liberación de estos fluidos, llega el momento de relajarse. Después de lavarse sus cuerpos rápidamente de sus jugos de amor. La pareja desnuda se prepara para dormir.

"Te amo Tsunade"

"Mi naruto yo también te amo. Este fin de semanas será de nosotros"

Murmurando esas ultimas palabras el peso de increíbles horas de placer hace efecto. Cuantas veces el se vino dentro de ella? Bueno una cosa es segura, naruto romoera ese record al dia siguiente

…

En un fin de semana libre se vale estar desnudos. Bueno esa era la mentalidad de esta pareja de pervertidos. "Ahh se siente tan bien estar sin ropa" Tsunade dijo mientras estiraba sus hombros al aire y su novio igual desnudo observaba su belleza. En sus días libre ellos empezaban desnudándose y todo el dia en la casa y tenían sexo. Se sentía maravilloso tener que complacerse sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Estar juntos los excita, asi que estar desnudos no los ayuda mucho. Hay un ambiente caluroso en la casa y para ellos estar desnudos es lo mejor. La regla es si estas caliente follar de inmedianto. No necesitas el permiso de tu compañero solo embistelo en una manera rápida. Naruto se excitaba por el andar de tsunade, en especial cuando veía esas nalgas tan grandes y temblorosas. Y para tsunade le es irresistible ver el gran erecto pene de su novio mostrando signos de pre semen.

En un momento del dia Naruto empujo a su novia sobre la mesa de la cocina y la embistió salvajemente por atras. "Mi semental travieso" Tsunade felizmente meneaba sus caderas. Tambien hubo ocasiones en donde ella disfrutaba el tener que tragar profundamente el pene de naruto o recibir una buena lamida a su coño. Hambrientos por sexo, no importaba cuando o en donde, ellos dos era unos pervertidos. Baño, cama, cocina, sala. Cualquier lugar era bueno para tener sexo. Especialmente enfrente de la puerta principal, genereaba una intensa atmosfera excitante el ser descubiertos si alguien llegara de repente.

De vuelta en el sofá de la sala. La pareja disfrutaba viendo una película en la comididad de estar acuurrucados recibiendo mimos y pequeños besos de parte del otro

"Tsunade tengo sed"

"Esppera..glup..glup" Naruto felizmente bebió el agua de su boca

"Glup..gluo..glup bueno eso fue refrescante"

"Enserio? Bueno es el momento de tu novia" Como los pajaros uno al otro se daban el agua pasando de su boca a otra. Por supuesto que esas pequeñas acciones solo incrementaban sus deseos carnales.

"Amor si sigues jugando con mi pene no podre concentrarme en la película"

"Si lo hago tu tendras que dejar de acariciar mis pechos cariño. Ademas esta película no es ni siquiera aterradora"

"Entonces para de una vez" "Noup sabes como amo esta pene" "Bueno sucede lo mismo con tus pechos"

Después de dos horas de sexo salvaje sin parar Tsunade estaba llegando al limite

"MEEEE CORROOOOO NARUTO…POR FAVOR CORRETEEE EN MIIIIIIII" Finalmente Tsunade se desmayó pero Naruto no paro hasta 1 hora después de que el llego al clímax. Tener relaciones sexuales por todas partes, adormecidos mueven sus las caderas, quedarse dormido, luego comenzar de nuevo. Esa era la rutina, Tsunade sintió el semen de naruto desbordar su coño en respuesta a un utero lleno. Ella se queda dormida y naruto orgulloso de lograr llevar a su novia a mas de 10 orgasmos el se queda dormido sin sacar su vara de su coño.

Al empezar los pocos rayos de luz de un nuevo dia la pareja se econtraba teniendo sexo. Ella se ensució por placer intenso por todo su cuerpo, cubiertos por fluidos de amor, saliva y orina. Tsunade se ahogaba en satisfacción por culpa de naruto. Casi todo su peso de su cuerpo esbelto era cargado por su amante rubio. La punta de su pene se clavaba ferozmente en la entrada de su utero con cada embestida. Su vientre se mostraba extremadamente hinchado por la cantidad de semen que contenia el interior de ella. El pensamiento de quedar embarazada producia una gran satisfacción en su utero.

"TE AMOOOOOOO AMOOOORRRRR" Grito tsunade mientras se desmayaba de placer

2 horas después

"Yo no puedo pararme mas" Gimio naruto

"Yo tampoco" Dijo tsunade con una respiración muy agitada. La tormenta de sexo había terminado y llegaba la calma de la satisfaccon

"El aroma a sexo se siente en el ambiente. Va a ser muy difícil limpiar nuestro desorde" Dijo naruto con una cara de tonto

"Bueno eso es porque exploramos nuestros limites. Aunque tómalo como una misión de tu hokage

"Si asi es entonces me gustaría tomar misiones de este rango por siempre"

"La siguiente misión es hacer a tu hokage correrse antes que cierto ninja de la aldea que amo"

"No si yo gano primero"

Entre risas y besos pequeños los cuerpos de estos amantes descansaban de alegría por encontrarse cerca de su alma gemela. Y el resultado de esta unión pronto dio fruto en el mundo ninja

…

"1 semana después, Naruto llegaba a la casa de su novia como de costumbre pero no se esperaba que ella se encontrara en el sofá de la sala

"Amor que haces aquí, ocurrio algo?"

"En realidad…..si. Bueno veraz yo ehhh bueno nosotros…"

"Que pasa? Me estas preocupando"

"Me vas a seguir amando aunque tenga una barriga muy grande" Tsunade dijo con una mirada preocupada. Noto que Naruto tardo en darse cuenta a que se referia, pero cuando su cerebro se conecto

"Seremos padres!"

"SIIIII"

"Ohh amor" Naruto corrió a abrazar a su novia y se fundieron en un beso muy largo lleno de felicidad. Tsunade llevaba al hijo del salvador de Konoha. Su heredero. Ella era realmente feliz con su hombre

"Debo prepararme para el sexo de embarazada"

"Pequeño rubio bobo" Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4 La aventura de Sasuke

Chicos con suerte

La aventura de Sasuke

"Entonces vas a ser padre?" Pregunto sorprendido un pelinegro muy conocido para Naruto. Antiguo némesis, actualmente amigo y confidente. Para el rubio la etapa de obscuridad de sasuke había sido un amargo recuerdo que con un poco de confianza mutua habían superado y dejando de lado.

"Si, Tsunade lleva 3 semanas de embarazo" Dijo orgulloso el rubio

"Felicidades, es una gran noticia. Espero que sea un bebe sano"

"Gracias Sasuke" Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre la sombra de un árbol a las afueras de la aldea, compartiendo la charla con su amigo en un dia muy tranquilo

"Aprovechando que este momento también quisiera decirte algo"

"Que pasa?"

"Estoy saliendo con alguien, bueno creo que se podría decir que es mi pareja" Eso si que era algo que impresiono a Naruto de golpe. Sasuke su emo y antipático amigo tenia una pareja, tenia que saber los detalles a cualquier costo

"Wow eso es bueno pero…..tu no eres del tipo de persona…. que le guste mucho la compañía de otras personas, ahora que recuerdo hasta te hartaba sakura con sus muestras de afecto en la academia y ni hablar de tus seguidoras"

"…..ella es diferente"

"Podrias decirme quien es?" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara

"Solo no vuelvas a hacer esa mueca.. Recuerdas que tuve que hacer un viaje de expiación recorriendo el mundo. Bueno la cosa es que fui muy bien acogido en la aldea de la niebla. A, principio pensé que debía tratar de ser cuidadoso con ella porque una vez intento matarme y no sabia sus intenciones en ese momento"

"Oh no…" Penso naruto rogando a kami que no fuera quien estaba pensando

"Luego me pidio personalmente que fuera su escolta en la nueva cumbre de los kages. Bueno durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era"

"NO….NO" La cara de naruto ahora se puso palida en confirmar las sospechas de que se trataba de esa mujer. Pero al pensar demasiado no pudo reaccionar al golpe que le proporciono su amigo. "Idiota me estas escuchando, te estoy abriendo mis sentimientos y tu arghh" Dijo Sasuke muy enfadado.

"Lo siento Sasuke pero esque estoy sorprendido, digo es la Mizukage Mei Terumi, ella bueno.." Dijo Naruto tallándose la mejilla

"Naruto…cómo te sientes cuando estas cerca de tu mujer?" Pregunto Sasuke muy serio, para naruto la respuesta a esa pregunta fue muy sencilla

"Completo. Mi Tsunade aparte de ser muy hermosa, tiene una personalidad que me hace amarla. Cuando no estoy con ella me siento muy desviado, como si estuviera caminando en forma descontrolada por un camino, pero si ella esta conmigo hace que pueda seguir adelante. Me hace sentir…"

"Fuerte?"Sorprendio al rubio al adivinar su respuesta. "Imagine que dirias eso naruto, es exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Aunque no he llegado a sentir amor antes por alguna chica, creo que estoy descubriéndolo con Mei" Dijo Sasuke mostrando una Sonrisa que muy pocas veces Naruto podía ver.

…

Flash back

Hace 2 meses

Era el dia después de finalizar la cumbre de los kages, actualmente Sasuke se encontraba esperando a la señorita Mei Terumi para poder emprender su viaje de regreso.

"Lamento la tardanza, pero la señora de la posada me dio estos" Unos boletos para las aguas termales que se encontraba a unos kilómetros antes de su destino

El viaje transcurrio de manera normal. Para Sasuke estar alrededor de la mizukage significa hablar de cualquier cosa. Un dia podría ser de la vida de ella, otro de temas políticos e incluso sobre la última guerra ninja que enfrentaron. Pero Sasuke nunca le diría nada de la vida de el. Pero eso no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba s sasuke era no sentirse incomo al respecto de todo lo que podía hablar de ella. Como si le gustara esa mujer de alguna forma

Sasuke tragó el nudo en su garganta, "Casi llegamos a las aguas termales, probablemente quiere que la espere en la entrada ". Mei puso los ojos en blanco, Sasuke era muy estúpido para no notar todos los intentos de ella en hacerse notar frente a el. Ella recientemente había intentado llamar su atención mostrando su delgada y hermosa figura usando vestidos mas pegados a su cuerpo durante todo el viaje, pero pareciera que estaba siendo muy desconsiderado con ella. No le gustaban esos actos de el, porque pensaba que tal vez el no se interesaba en ella por no ser lo suficientemente atractiva.

"Sasuke, me dieron dos boletos, tú y yo podríamos disfrutar de este momento de relajación además no es como si fueramos a matar a alguien. Solo vamos a tomar un descansoc ¿Qué te parece eso? Dijo con una sonrisa geniuna. Sasuke se sonrojó al pensar por un momento en cómo debería ser la figura de Mei desnuda sobre el agua, pero asintió. Ella sonrió, "Genial. Este es oficialmente el lugar de descanso, vamos vamos".

Unos minutos después Sasuke se encontraba nervioso pensando en el agua sobre cómo había cambiado las cosas en los últimos meses. Fin de la guerra, Naruto siendo amante de Tsunade y luego el sintiéndose fuertemente atraído por la presencia de Mei. Sasuke no podía negar que tenia una hermosa figura, su cabello rojizo le daba un aspecto sexy pero sobre todo (no dejando de lado sus pechos) su maldito trasero que pareciera que fue esculpido por kami. Al andar pensando en todo esto se olvido por completo sobre lo que le puso nervioso en primer lugar. Era dia de baños mixtos y al parecer solo eran las únicas personas

"Lamento la tardanza, es difícil encontrar una toalla grande" Dijo Mei con una cara sonrojada, la toalla apenas y le cubrió un poco los muslos. Sasuke ahora dejo que su imaginación volara aun más. Demonios en momentos asi extrañaba su personalidad fría y siniestra

"No importa" Sasuke se dio la vuelta para que Mei tuviera tiempo de quitarse la toalla y entrar al agua. Le había tomado 5 tal vez 7 segundos escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo haciendo contacto con el agua caliente

"Mizukage no creo que.." Se detuvo por culpa de sus ojos en seguir sus instintos primitivos de ver los pechos de la mujer enfrente de el que notaba muy bien que le flotaban"

"Ahh pervertido. Sasuke deja de mirarme" Dijo Mei haciendo una magnifica actuación de mujer desprotegida

"Lo siento yo" Ssuke tenia la cabeza baja pero pronto noto una risa que pocas veces había escuchado de ella. "Jajaja eres tan fácil de engañar" Ella le saco la lengua y siguió riendo como una niña por unos segundos. Pero después Mei comenzó su plan en acción para conseguir a Sasuke de una vez por todas.

"No hay nada de que avergonzase Sasuke. Ademas no creo que estes interesado en una mujer vieja como yo" Dijo eso Mei con una mirada triste, pero al mismo tiempo se acercaba a su acompañante de manera cautelosa. "No digas eso" Sasuke la miro directamente pero mei sigui desviando la mirada "Si te preguntara en este momento si fueramos amantes….no, solo olvida lo que dije" Ella se estaba avergonzando en decir sus palabras, tenia que sacar lo que tenia guardado desde bastante tiempo "Normalmente seria impensable, hay mucha diferencia de edad tu eres un muchacho muy joven y guapo, y yo solo soy una mujer vieja sin atractivo"

"No lo eres para mi Mei!" Grito Sasuke furioso de como ella pensaba eso al respecto de si misma. El se acerco aun mas a ella buscando profundizar sus palabras con un beso, pero…

"Ehhh Oh dios! Sasuke estas sangrando de tu nariz" Mei se preocupo de momento pero Sasuke solo sumergio su cabeza en el agua para que la sangre se fuera de su nariz.

"Eso lo solucionara por ahora" Dijo el mientras volvía a acercarse a ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo mei sentía el abrazo de un hombre de manera seductiva. Pero en esta ocasión Mei no le dio prorroga y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Mei ... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dijo en voz baja.

"Desde mi experiencia, cuando una chica está medio desnuda, besando tu cuerpo, '¿qué estás haciendo?' No es la primera pregunta que la gente suele hacer", dijo ella.

Ella pego aun mas sus cuerpos y fundio sus labios en un beso que sentía que volvia a nacer. Para Sasuke el único pensamiento fue…..Mierda se siente bien

Era una suerte que los baños contaran con camas para parejas que tenían necesidades carnales, como es el caso ahora de ellos dos. Ella estaba deleitada por el tonificado cuerpo de su amante, ella se sentó en su cintura. "¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo, Sasuke?" Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿estaba soñando o realmente estaba preguntándole esto? "Oh, sí…" Mintio el pelinegro

"¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?" Preguntó, mordiéndose los labios mientra sus manos tocaban sus abdominales. El cuerpo que Sasuke observaba fue iluminado por la luz de la luna azul mostrando sus enormes pechos redondeados. Sus pezones endurecidos en la emoción. "No creo que debiéramos", intentó levantarse debido al pánico de la inexperiencia, pero ella lo empujó hacia abajo. Ella tomó sus manos y ahuecó su pecho. "No pregunté qué pensabas, te pregunté si querías tener sexo conmigo. Es una pregunta de sí o no", le dijo, apretando un poco las caderas, haciendo que se mordiera el labio.

"SI" Sasuke mentalmente quería suicidarse. Aquí tenía a esta hermosa mujer madura lista para complacerlo ... y no tenia el ninguna experiencia en complacer mujeres. "No te preocupes, dijo besando sus labios" Ella estaba emocionalmente feliz por su respuesta "Me aseguré de dejarte seco durante nuestra diversión" Ella lo besó denuevo y ambos gimieron uno contra el otro. Sus manos se metieron en su cabello mostrando su lado salvaje. El pelinegro rompió el beso y acarició suavemente su mejilla, "Eres hermosa". Sasuke elogio de forma sincera Mei, pero también fue para ganar tiempo para pensar en algo. "Demonios tengo que dar una buena primera vez, si no lo hago probablemente ella ya no quiera saber nada de mi. Maldicion como es posible que Naruto…eso es!. Naruto, si ese idiota pudo conseguir a Tsunade significa que yo también puedo. Despues de todo no dejare que me gane en el sexo….okey eso sono mal en mi cabeza. Aquí vamos"

"Soy muy bonita?", le dijo sonriendo. Ella cuando se levanto de la cama dio un ligero baile sensual a Sasuke, como si se tratara de un burdel, y no pudo evitar admirar su trasero gigante " Quieres follarme?" "No tienes ni idea ..." Volvió a la cama y sus ojos se abrieron por la erección que mostraba ahora él. "No esperaba esto", admiró mientras tomaba su erección completamente dura en su mano. "Serás el más grande que he tenido. ¿Qué tan grande eres Sasuke? ¿8? 10?"

"Alrededor de 9 y medio". Él jadeó cuando su agarre se apretó en su longitud. Ella parecía sorprendida, "No hay forma de que pueda encajar esto en mí ... pero lo intentaré. Me sorprende que todavía estés soltero con esta herramienta masiva". "Solo me atraías tu", le dijo mientras Mei se colocó encima de él, colocando su pene en su húmeda entrada. Su rostro se posó en su cuello mientras lentamente empezaba la acción, lentamente empezó entrando en ella. Ella gimió y gimió, su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando entró dentro de ella. Mei se detuvo y suspiró.

"Esto no funcionará si sigues creciendo" "Lo siento ... eres tan apretada", dijo. "Por supuesto que estoy apretada, eres jodidamente masivo". Ella continuó metiéndolo dentro de ella hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro. "No te muevas por un según" jadeó de satisfaccion. Sasuke asintió, apretando su mandíbula, sintiendo sus paredes vaginales contrayendo su masiva herramienta. Mei movió sus caderas hacia arriba y luego cayó hacia abajo, sus pechos se sacudieron por el movimiento, las uñas se clavaron en la piel de sasuke. Ella se movió hacia arriba nuevamente y el movió sus caderas hacia abajo y se encontró con las de ella mientras bajaba, haciéndolas gemir de placer.

"Oh Dios!... Me matas ME MATAS!"gimió feliz y muy excitada.

Sasuke ignoró lo que dijo, centrándose más en sus apretadas paredes. Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos para después apretarlos como si no hubiera un mañana, haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

"Shh," le advirtió. Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, su lengua rodeó la de ella. Tomando el control, él la volteó así ahora él estaba sobre ella. La luz azul de la luna iluminó el ambiente del lugar, no pudo evitar notar lo jodidamente hermosa que era, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior con cada embestida. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho mientras continuaba empujando más rápido.

"OH DIOS SASUKE, VAS A ROMPERME EN DOS".

"Tenlo por seguro", gimió

"¿QUE?" Ella jadeó. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia el. Puso su pulgar contra su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo, haciéndola gritar de placer.

"MÁS DURO", gimió. Sasuke trató de dejar que su mente vagara por la parte caliente que brotaba de su vagina, ella se retorcía debajo de él, pero parecía que no podía evitar hacerlo. Él frotó su clítoris tanto como pudo y empujó más fuerte. "¡OH, ESO ES TODO! ¡AQUÍ ME CORRO!" Sintió que ella se aferraba con más fuerza a él y él dejo su semilla dentro de ella.

Sasuke salió de ella. Él la abrazó mientras ella se relajaba de su orgasmo. Ella le dio unos pequeños besos mientras él pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. "Eres sorprendente. Estuviste perfecto" Sasuke sonrió, "Estoy contento de poder superar las expectativas".

"Sabes ... desde el principio estaba planeando dormir contigo", Ella le dijo. "Pero solo tenía que probarte antes para estar segura si yo te gustaba".

"¿No te sientes mal por haberte acostado con ex prófugo de la ley?" Ella sonrió mientras se ponía cómoda compartiendo la cama con el.

Fin de flashback

…

"Wow entonces Mei porfin encontró un hombre" Dijo una rubia de su despacho de Hokage a su joven amante que actualmente se encontraba debajo de su escritorio lamiéndole el coño. Para Naruto cuando no se encontraba entrenando o comiendo ramen, se disponía a pasar tiempo con su mujer en la amable tarea de aliviar el estrés de la oficina

"Uhmm jhumm" Naruto murmuro durante su comida

"Si tienes razón, puede ser que hagan una linda pareja. Aunque no me sorprendería si ella lo atrapa en un altar. Recuerdo que ella siempre había querido casarse" Tsunade movia descontroladamente los cabellos de su novio, el orgasmo se acercaba para ella. Naruto rápidamente cambio su tarea a morder con cariño su delicado clítoris.

"AHHHHHHH ME VENGOOOOOO!" Tsunade grito con todas sus fuerzas, sus gemidos solo podían ser comparados cuando los animales copulaban. Tenia la suerte de que había dejado el dia libre a su asistente shizune.

"Una bebida refrescante cariño" Naruto solo sonrio mientras lamia sus labios por probar el dulce néctar de la futura madre de su hijo. "Sabes amor cuando sea Hokage tendras que venir a ayudarme con mi estrés también" Dijo riendo el rubio

"Eres un pervertido, pero asi te amo. Cuando lleguemos a casa te explicare lo que debemos hacer para tu nombramiento como líder de la aldea. Se viene la parte difícil de nuestro sueño"

"Lo lograremos….los tres" Naruto se incorporo detrás de ella y acaricio su vientre

"Te amo naruto" Tsunade beso apasionadamente a su hombre. "Aunque primero tendremos sexo antes de hablar de eso verdad" Naruto interrumpio el beso con una sonrisa picara

"Rubio bobo" Tsunade solo se rio. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran para los dos.

…

Bueno lectores, he recibido buenos comentarios en estos días de publicación de los capítulos. Gracias de antemano por la buena vibra. Tendre que obligarme a decirles esto, los 3 capitulos que eh publicado llevan un año en mi pc…..asi es. Me tomo un año en escribir estos capítulos para tener la visión de lo que quería para la historia. Como verán la pareja principal serán Tsunadexnaruto, siempre habrá en los capítulos una buena química y momentos eróticos entre estos dos…y no planeo en ningún determinado momento un harem o infidelidad, ellos dos no necesitan a otra persona porque se aman y son sexualmente compatibles. Ahora lo que se viene será una breve pausa en la historia debido a que entrare a la universidad y es el infierno en carne viva. Y por último el hijo de tsunade y naruto será boruto. Ese niño tendrá un conflicto (a diferencia de su padre) en elegir entre 3 mujeres a quien amar, el muchacho shotacon de la cereza del pastel de la historia


End file.
